User blog:MrAwesome300/Michael Jordan vs. Emo Kid- Best Rap Ever
Before I start, this piece of shit is an ACTUAL rap battle by the awful YouTube user 2ndcoming11. Find the video on his page, because I'm too lazy to find it. So, this is the lyrics based on what I heard. I'm not 100% accurate, but hopefully this is it. If you see this, 2ndcoming, your raps suck. Enjoy...or not... EEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF HIIIISTORYYYYYY BASKETBALL GUY MICHAEL JORDAN VERSUS EMO KID BEGIN! Michael Jordan The name's Michael Jordan, I'll slap you in the face! Spray you in the eyes with my muthafuckin' mace, bitch! I don't care if I get on your mad kid side! Who da fuck are you dat choose Nationwide? You see the wrinkles on my face? I'll be gettin' dat when I- when I...eat my own mace. My dick is 200 yards bigger! Ya know, you kind of people...are just made of fuckin' figgas! Your hair is all the way down to your eye! Who da fuck are you? Who da fuck are you to see and you don't have an eye, you mad fly! There's a fuck fie and fuck fee! Man, I got a mustache, you got da hair! The hair that a girl wears under her beard. What? Your eyes have makeup! Who da fuck are you to have the fuckin' makeup, bitch!? Who da fuck are you to think you have the raskibitlydowamuthafuckinass? Emo Kid I'm an emo kiiiiiiiiiiiiiid I'm the emo kid, and I'm about to whoop yo ass in this rap battle, toooo I tell ya how I feel like, and I have the teeth and I maybe bite Woah, my jacket's all cool, but you can't even chew into, but, into the...uh...1, 2, 3, 2! (gibberish)...on my dick. Ohhhhhhhh I have huge ass ears, but guess what? Who are you to be the cares? The funny buzzy bitches! Who da fuck are you to be switchin' the kill switch!? WB...WWE may be good...but guess what. The only thing to do is have your own show called Gay Fud. Baby Ooooh, babyyyy! Gonna do heeeeerrrreee *gibberish* I'll be cryin' all day, all night Don't give me my binky, we're about to fight, ohhhhh! Who da eff are you... (gibberish) (gibberish) Who do you think you are, but I think...I am way far. Emo Kid What are you doing here, you stupid baby? Who da hell are you? I may be emo, but I don't give a shit or two! I can beat you in basketball, I don't need you! Go cry back there...Go cry back to your momma, tell her that I'm gonna fuck her next time, too. Michael Jordan Man, that's not cool to be slam dunkin' like a rap star, *something* on Shaq's new bitch! WOOOOOOOOOOOO! My ear be...my ear may be messed up. But guess what. I'm the real dunkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh woahhhhhhhhh, woah, woah, woah woah Grim Reaper *something* in heeeere. I may be scared. I've got my white zebra, you've got black and black-ety black. What? I may be up here, but I've still got better eyes than one in fair share, bitch. Ohhhh. *gibberish*, no he's not, he sucks. CJ is a gay bitch! I don't know who da fuck he is, but I'll be steppin' in some *something* If I punch him, he may snitch! This guy is a little fuckin' CJ itch! All you guys look at me, dis midget! (sigh) Just a fidget. You guys don't even know what fidget is, but guess wut, you don't need to know. Umm...*something*, but....dodo do. I'm the best mega monkey CJ! Better? No. Stand to rest. I'm a skull, rapping on a real baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall Who do you think I am, boy, I'm just a little Grim Reaper I'm a skull, booooooy Epiiiic Rap Battles of History, yeaaaaaahm, uh huh, uh huh, who says, watch out for the results. For now, you decide. Who won? Michael Jordan Emo Kid Baby Grim Reaper Category:Blog posts